Skate With Me
by Blazing Silver Angel
Summary: "Lucy…..I know I'm not the one you want, and I never will be. Natsu hurt you and I would kill him a hundred times if you wished. But, tonight we didn't come here to talk about me. We came here because all I desire, even if you don't love me back, is your smile. So, don't say anything. Nothing at all. Just, skate with me." Graylu One-shot


**My first one-shot! It will probably suck, so don't get your hopes up. Thanks for reading :)**

**Skate with me**

Lucy Heartfilia stared longingly at the cute couple seated together at the bar. The white haired beauty with her arm wrapped tightly around the tanned waist of the fire Dragon Slayer, her head leaning on his broad shoulder lovingly. The childhood friends spoke merrily like there was nothing more in the world they wanted than to be with each other.

Lucy predicted Natsu and Lisanna would end up together. After all, they were long-time friends. Lisanna was so sweet and kind to Lucy and Natsu was her out-going best friend.

_Friend._

Lucy snuggled Plue tighter to her busty chest as she sat at a booth with Erza and Wendy. Ever since Lisanna declared her love for Natsu a couple months after the Grand Magic Games, the two have been inseparable. Natsu wasn't a sappy romantic guy, but Lucy couldn't help but notice whenever he was with Lisanna, his wild personality would just fly out the window and replace itself with loving and caring. Lucy always yearned for Natsu to act that way towards her, to make her feel like she was the only thing he couldn't live without. Now, that was a far away fantasy.

"….cy…..ucy…..LUCY!"

Lucy was snapped out of her emotional depression by Erza getting right up in her face with narrowed chocolate eyes.

"Lucy-san, are you okay? You've been staring at Natsu-san and Lisanna-san for ten minutes," Wendy said worriedly, her big brown doe eyes alight with concern. The little bluenette was deeply worried of Lucy the last few months. Her blonde friend seemed so far away and she just couldn't reach out to her.

Lucy opened her mouth to tell Wendy she was fine, but found herself unable. She would be telling a big, fat, lie. Lucy hated lying to Wendy and wanted to tell her the truth more than anything and take comfort in her kindness. But what was she supposed to say? 'I love Natsu and want him to be with me instead of Lisanna.' Lucy would never say such a thing. She was Lisanna's friend, and Natsu's best friend, she could never betray their love like that.

Erza pursed her lips and shook her head lightly. It was obvious to her that Lucy was still attached to Natsu. Almost everyone in the guild knew that she had deep affection for the idiotic pyro. And as much as Erza valued Lucy's happiness, she also wanted Lisanna to be happy and wouldn't jeopardize Lisanna and Natsu's relationship.

Erza looked deep into Lucy's sad chocolate eyes and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, why don't you go home for the day? I understand that you need more time to…..accept things. It hurts me to see you his way, Lucy."

Lucy normally would have jumped the chance to be away from the couple, but her home wasn't the best place to be at the moment. Whenever she stepped into her cozy house, she thought of Natsu breaking in, Natsu raiding her fridge, Natsu asleep in her bed. Everything reminded her of the man that couldn't be hers.

"No thanks, Erza. I'm okay," she lied, slapping on a big fake smile.

Erza sent Lucy an are-you-kidding-me look. "Don't bullshit me, Lucy. I know you better than most. You are torturing yourself by staying here."

Lucy closed Plue's gate and bit her rosy bottom lip. The more Lucy talked and or thought about it, the more emotions weighed her down.

"I….I….I'll be right back," Lucy cried, covering her watery eyes and dashing to the nearest bathroom in the guild. The celestial mage threw herself atop the tile counter top and let herself sob in the silence of the vacant bathroom. She didn't know how much longer she took take it. It hurt to go home, go on jobs, hell it even hurt to go to her precious guild.

At first, Lucy believed Natsu wasn't the one and over time her heart just grew and grew for the baka. Then, Lisanna came and ripped Natsu from Lucy's outstretched arms. Lucy liked Lisanna. She liked her a lot, it just crushed Lucy to know…..it could never be her.

Gray sat at the bar, eyes locked where Lucy had just run off in tears. He flipped around as rage boiled in his chest and punched the bar top. _Why? Why was Lucy so upset over such an idiot?_ Gray knew better than anyone that Lucy was in love with Natsu. He knew that Lucy poured all of her fragile heart into the stupid-fucker that didn't even disserve it.

Lately, his bright and beautiful Lucy has been depressed and closed off from everyone except Erza, Wendy and Levy. He tried on multiple occasions to make her smile at least for a second, but she always turned away and summoned Plue or another spirit to comfort her.

Gray hated it. He fucking hated it. _He_ wanted to be the one there for Lucy, the one she could lean on when she cried.

After seeing Lucy injured by Minerva at the GMG, he's had the outmost desire for her. Gray loved the blonde star-lover. And she loved his rival.

A tap on his shoulder directed his attention to Juvia who sat calmly beside him. "Gray-sama, how long are you going to wait?"

Gray was completely taken aback. "What?"

"Juvia knows you love Lucy-san, yet you never express your feelings to her. Ever since Juvia became Lyon-sama's she learned much about expressing your feelings in the right way. Don't wait forever, Gray-sama. Lucy-san sure will."

Gray slowly nodded to Juvia and she walked away with a thumbs-up.

All this time, Gray has had to watch the girl he loves fawn over another man all for her to be rejected in the end. However, as much as Gray wanted to be her one and only, he wanted the normal Lucy back much more. Everyone did. Even if that meant Lucy falls in love with another man, at least his friend would be back.

And that's exactly what Gray was going to do. He would cheer Lucy up and get her back to herself if it killed him.

Running on auto pilot, Gray pushed away from the bar and stalked over to the front of the bathroom door, waiting patiently for Lucy to finish drowning her sorrows. Not long after, the flushed blonde emerged from the bathroom, her hair slightly tussled and her eyes rimmed a light red. Gray felt as if his very being split in half when he took in her appearance.

"Hey, Luce," he said softly.

Lucy sniffed and rubbed at her eyes with her sweater sleeves. As much as she cared for Gray, the fact that she had the slightest crush on him didn't help her emotional toll. "Hey, Gray. Do you need something?"

_I need your smile,_ he thought.

Gray grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag Lucy out of the guild. He ignored the cries of surprise from the girl behind him and flashed a smirk to Erza and Wendy. Erza grinned and mouthed 'about time, baka'. Wendy just beamed at him and began shaking Carla in her arms.

Gray stormed out of the guild, Lucy in tow and dragged her far off into the woods, brushing aside the dead winter branches and the snow crunching beneath his sneakers. He eventually spotted the location he was looking for and stopped walking just before he entered.

"Here we are," he said softly, a puff of cold air releasing from his lips.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and shivered, rubbing her arms to warm herself from the crisp winter air. "G-Gray, what are we doing here?"

The stripper smiled to himself. At the bar he had quickly thought up an easy and fun way for Lucy to brighten up, and it just so happened to be his specialty.

"We," Gray started, whisking aside some dead branches and lightly pushing Lucy through to the opening on the other side, "are going Ice skating."

Lucy was going to protest to Gray and say that she just wanted to be alone when her jaw dropped. The opening Gray pushed her through had led her to a big circular clearing in the broken leafless trees. The ground was powdered with fluffy white snow and a grand circular lake sat in the center of the field, sparkling under the reflection of the full moon.

"Gray….I…..," Lucy began, unsure what to do or say. On one note, she really wanted to leave and curl up in front of her warm blazing fire at home (and you can see how well that would turn out), and the other note wanted her to stay with Gray and have some fun with him. Even if she was heartbroken, Gray was still one of her best friends, and her slight crush.

Gray held up a hand, not wanting her to speak. "Lucy, please. I can't stand it anymore," he whispered, startling the blonde at the hurt in his words. "If I don't see you smile soon….I don't know what I'll do."

Lucy let her jaw go slack as she stared unbelievable at Gray. What had gotten into him? Usually he was so cool and composed, now he resembled an injured dog.

"I know…..I know Natsu hurt you," he continued. "But I'm here," Gray held out his outstretched hand. "to heal you. What do you say, Lucy?"

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine and tears began to pool in her rusty eyes. She never once thought about how everyone else would feel about her. She never considered she might be hurting them. And Gray….he did all this just to make her happy again.

Lucy allowed a shaky smile to spread across her face and Gray did a double take. Lucy swayed over to him, smile still on her face and pecked him on the cheek, stopping the Ice mage's world.

She leaned away from his cheek, brushing stray tears off her rosy cheeks. "Thank you, Gray."

Gray took a deep breath and felt his heart swell. Lucy was finally smiling again. Oh how he missed that beautiful smile.

Gray knelt down to her feet and lifted her shoe.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked with a slight pained laugh.

Gray gave her a sideways look. "You can't ice skate without skates, now can you." He trailed his fingers along the sole of her shoe, creating a slim blade of ice on both her fuzzy winter boots. "There."

Lucy pressed a hand to her beating chest. Gray was being so kind to her. All because she was hurt over….Natsu's face flooded her mind and Lucy felt her smile fall and her mood sink.

Gray didn't seem to notice and slowly steered her over to the edge of the lake. With a quick smirk her way, he raised his glowing teal fist up in the air and slammed it into the water. **"Ice Make: Floor!" **Thesloshing lake of midnight water froze over instantly with a layer of thick sparkling silver ice, creating a perfect ice skating rink just for the two of them. "Ready?" he asked, taking her hand.

Lucy kept her frown on and slowly nodded. Now probably wouldn't be the best time to mention she had no idea how to ice skate.

Gray pressed one of his sneakers onto the ice and took both of Lucy's hands in his. He cocked a brow to her like 'Here we go!' and kicked off the ground with his other foot, sending the duo sliding across the ice. Lucy immediately gripped Gray's hand much tighter as she wobbled on the thin skates, slipping every few seconds.

"G-Gray! AHH!" she screamed as she face planted onto the ice.

Despite his best friend being depressed for weeks or despite the fact she was shivering in the horrid cold he had dragged her into he smacked his knee laughing when he saw her face-plant.

Lucy shakily pushed herself onto her knees and glared at Gray who was still howling. A devious thought entered her mind and Lucy began fake crying into her hands, shielding her face from Gray's sight. Her body racked in unreal sobs as she sat on the freezing ice.

Gray stopped laughing and flinched in horror once he saw Lucy's freezing form sobbing in front of him._ Shit, shit, shit!_

He knelt beside he and looked her over. "Lucy! I'm sorry! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

Lucy removed her hands and spurted into giggled when she saw Gray's frightened face. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't resist his priceless face. She gently beat the ice as her chest shook from her laughter.

Gray gaped and smacked her lightly in the head. "Not funny!"

"Very funny! Hahaha!"

Gray frowned and helped her to her feet. Lucy swayed and teetered on her skates, clutching onto Gray's arm to keep her balance.

He quirked a brow at her. "Need help?"

"A little."

Gray cautiously wrapped an arm around her petite waist and heaved her up so her chest was pressed against his. Lucy jolted at their close proximity, but didn't pull away. She liked the steady beating of his heart against hers and his chilled breath fanned out on her forehead. But it also reminded her of someone.

"Just hang on," Gray ordered, a little amazed Lucy was allowing him to hold her like this. And he loved it. He always wanted to hold Lucy in his arms and have her hold him back. Sure she clutched tightly to him so she wouldn't fall, but it still pleased Gray.

He gently kicked off his foot again and the two easily slid across the ice gracefully turning and twisting in harmony on the sleek ice. Lucy's frown ever so slightly tilted upwards as the cool wind blew her hair all around and her legs made gentle movements forwards as Gray turned her around and held her hips from behind.

The winter air brought moisture to her eyes and nipped fiercely at her cheeks and rosy lips. She shivered ever so slightly and Gray felt it under his palms. He slowed down their skating and smoothly removed his hands from Lucy.

The blonde didn't even notice as she glided forward, her arms outstretched like an airplane. She felt so weightless and free. It was as if there was no Natsu, no Lisanna, and no worries except for this wonderful experience ending.

Gray watched Lucy with a big smile as she danced elegantly across the ice like an angel. Gray never thought Lucy looked so beautiful skating around in her turtleneck brown sweater with her orange miniskirt and her hair tied up with an orange bow, her brown eyes closed lightly and her face flushed from the cold.

He swiftly removed his jacket and crept up behind her as to not disturb her. Gray carefully wrapped his fluffy white coat around her shoulders, making the blonde slightly jump before tugging the warm jacket tighter around her freezing form. Lucy flipped around to see Gray only in his black cargo pants, arms crossed behind his back, seeming completely innocent to the cold as he spun around and around on the sleek ice.

Lucy let out a faint giggle as the ice mage 'unintentionally' showed off his wicked skating skills. Natsu never tried to show off his skills around her, he was too dense to. But not Gray. He wanted her to notice.

Lucy sighed when an image of Natsu and Lisanna skating together whizzed through her mind. No matter how hard she tried, he always came up. Lucy was having so much fun with Gray, yet the pyro who held her heart for so long just had to keep haunting her.

Gray noticed Lucy's sad look and zoomed over to her, he grabbed her by the hips again and spun her around in the air. Lucy let out a startled laugh and snickered as Gray set her down again. How could she possibly think of that baka when a cute, kind guy was doing this with her?

Lucy avoided Gray's dark eyes and a sinking feeling loomed over her chest. Pink hair and onyx eyes popped up everywhere she looked and Lucy broke down crying on the ice, pulling Gray's fluffy coat around her to muffle her cries.

Gray sighed, instantly dropping beside her and placing a hand on her cheek. "Lucy…."

Lucy sobbed and shook her head to Gray. "I'm so sorry. This night has been so fun and know you wanted me to smile and cheer up, but….I just can't stop thinking about him. I loved Natsu for so long and now he is with someone else. I am so selfish! I'm not even thinking about sweet Lisanna's feelings…..I ju-!"

Lucy was cut off when Gray placed both hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers. Lucy froze, confusion and worry flooding her veins. He quickly parted, leaving Lucy a hot mess. Gray turned down to look at the ice. He didn't know why he did that, he just couldn't listen to her anymore.

"Lucy…..I'm sorry. I know you love Natsu, and I'm sorry he can't be the one to make you happy. I would change it if I could, just to see you smile every day. I've….loved you for so long. Please, I'm not asking you to be with me. I want that more than anything in the world, but I'm okay if that isn't what you want. Now, don't say anything, don't reject me, don't accept me. Take all the time you need, I'll wait for you." Juvia's words echoed through his head, encouraging him that this was the right thing to do.

Lucy felt as if the world had flipped. Gray….loved her. Gray loved her while she was in love with Natsu. He held in his feelings so Lucy could be happy. All this time….and now she is still hung over a man who doesn't love her while one is standing right in front of her, offering his heart if it means to make her happy, even if it hurts him deeply.

Lucy cared for Natsu more than anything, but he didn't love her that way. And because of that she's been depressed and worried all of her friends. How could she be so stupid?

Lucy lifted Gray's chin up with her finger and barreled deep into his eyes. He was in so much pain all because she wouldn't smile for him. All because she had loved another man.

Lucy pressed her forehead to Gray's and let warm tears drip down her cheeks. "Gray…."

"Yes, Lucy?"

"I'm hurting. I am completely heartbroken over a man who didn't love me that way. And I hurt you because of it. I'm not hurt because of Natsu," Lucy caressed his cheek. "I'm hurt because I never knew your feelings."

Gray was completely shocked. Did that mean she liked him too? He just couldn't understand this wonderful girl.

He rubbed the tears away from her cheek with his thumb and grabbed her hand tightly in his. "Lucy…..I know I'm not the one you want, and I never will be. Natsu hurt you and I would kill him a hundred times if you wished. But, tonight we didn't come here to talk about me. We came here because all I desire, even if you don't love me back, is your smile. So, don't say anything. Nothing at all. Just, skate with me."

Lucy squeezed Gray's hand tightly, not speaking and kissed him lightly to display all her words. Lucy knew Natsu was gone and Gray wasn't his replacement or second best.

He was her sign. Her sign to show Natsu wasn't the one. And Gray was definitely the one.

Gray helped Lucy up and took her hand. And all the couple did that night, was skate.

**Yay! First One-shot, hope you liked it!**


End file.
